thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the three main characters in animated television series, The Powerpuff Girls, and the newest member of The Geo Team. She was joined after the introduction of the team, helped the team to win their missions, and was also appeared in The Geo Team (TV series). Appearance and Personality Blossom has long red hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In "A Very Special Blossom," we are shown a darker side to Blossom when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. In the episode "Mime for a Change, " she can play rock guitar. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honesty to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. She joined The Geo Team after the introduction of the team, as she now became a member. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Baths *Reading books *Her Hair *Pink *Her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup *Learning *Internet *Games *Going to School *Beining with her sisters *Her favorite cereal (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Being a hero *Taking the role of the oldest of the girls (although she's 5 like her sisters) *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Being the Leader *The City of Townsville *Playing Dress up *Seeing her sisters getting along *The Professor *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Her powers *The city safe *April *The Powerpuff Hotline *Smooth jazz music *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag Dislikes *Crime *Villains *Being Tricked *Her ego being hurt. *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Liver and Onions *Bugs *Spiders *The Town of Citiesville *Failing Tests *Silence in Townsville (as seen in Mime For A Change) *The RowdyRuff Boys *Being embarrassed *Cooties (one-time) *Bubbles being out of bed just to look for Octi when Blossom needs her sleep (according to a flashback in "Octi-Gone"). *Silent movies (as do her sisters) *The Gree Team Category:Characters Category:The Geo Team Wiki